1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory circuit, and particularly relates to a nonvolatile memory circuit which is capable of retaining stored data in the absence of a power supply voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, which can retain stored data even when power is turned off, include flash EEPROMs employing a floating gate structure, FeRAMs employing a ferroelectric film, MRAMs employing a ferromagnetic film, etc.
In the case of EEPROMs, there is a need to manufacture a transistor having a special structure comprised of a floating gate. In the case of FeRAMs and MRAMs, which achieve nonvolatile storage by use of a ferroelectric material and a ferromagnetic material, respectively, there is a need to form and process a film made of these respective materials. The need for such transistor having a special structure and the need for such film made of a special material are one of the factors that result in an increase in the manufacturing costs.
PCT/JP2003/016143, which was filed on Dec. 17, 2003, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a nonvolatile memory cell (i.e., a basic unit of data storage) comprised of a pair of MIS (metal-insulating film-semiconductor) transistors that have the same structure as ordinary MIS transistors used for conventional transistor functions (e.g., switching function). Namely, these memory cell transistors use neither a special structure such as a floating gate nor a special material such as a ferroelectric material or a ferromagnetic material. These MIS transistors are configured to experience an irreversible hot-carrier effect on purpose for storage of one-bit data. A difference in the transistor characteristics caused by the hot-carrier effect represents one-bit data “0” or “1”.
Specifically, when one of the two transistors is subjected to a hot-carrier effect, a difference in the ON current develops between the two transistors. The difference in the ON current may be detected by a one-bit static memory circuit (latch) coupled to the transistor pair.
A hot-carrier effect is asymmetric with respect to the source and drain relation of a transistor. When the source node and drain node used to apply a bias for generating a hot-carrier effect are used as a source node and a drain node, respectively, at the time of detecting a drain current, the detected drain current exhibits a relatively small drop caused by the hot-carrier effect. When the source node and drain node used to apply a bias for generating a hot-carrier effect are swapped and used as a drain node and a source node, respectively, at the time of detecting a drain current, the detected drain current exhibits a significant drop caused by the hot-carrier effect. The difference in the detected drain current between these two scenarios is approximately a factor of 10.
Such asymmetric characteristic of a hot-carrier effect, when properly used, may serve to enhance the data write speed of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device utilizing a hot-carrier effect. Certain considerations, however, must be made when utilizing such asymmetric characteristics. Since the source node and drain node are swapped between the data-write operation and the data-read operation, data read from the nonvolatile memory cell appears as being reversed from the data that was originally written to the nonvolatile memory cell.